Outsider Stories: A Soldier's Will
by HunterOrion15
Summary: Dying was expected in my line of work. What wasn't expected was getting reincarnated into a universe with some inconsistencies and a LOT of confusing story to it. Yep, I'm in the Metal Gear universe. Oh joy. Rated M for violence, swearing and all that good stuff that usually happens in these games. Updates will be random unfortunately.
1. Origins

_AN: Hello once more my faithful readers. If this is the first time reading one of my works, you may be a bit confused. Simply put, if you want to know the basis of what's going to happen check out my profile. It will explain things fully. But I digress. Onto the story!_

War. It's one of things that stays the same in the world. The tech might change, the people might change, but conflict? That stays the same. I know how it goes, I served my country to fight it. I got out eventually, but conflict still followed. I could never get enough of it. Maybe that should have been my first sign. Eventually, I decided to go freelance. Hell besides the fighting, mercenary work paid off. That is until I died anyways. Yeah, you read right. I died. Let me tell you how.

* * *

It was another routine mission. Get in, extract the target, and get out. Simple right? Well I got in alright, then it all started to go to shit. My client, some rich prick with way too money to waste, wanted me to get his son out of some shit he got into. The fucker apparently forgot to mention the fact that his son had managed to piss off some _very_ dangerous people.

These guys had it all. Snipers with enough firepower to tear a man in half, cameras to watch the perimeters, shit even the regular grunts were equipped with MDRs for fucks sake! For you people who are curious about those, let's just say that the prototypes alone cost money. Anyway, after days of recon and monitoring enemy movements, I finally had an opening. I found a weak point in patrols and I exploited it, just like I was trained to. I made my way into the base, making sure to cover my tracks as I did.

Thankfully the stealth part of this mission was easy enough for me. After moving through the base, I was finally at the targets location. That's when I noticed something off. He wasn't moving. Aw shit. I moved to check his pulse. Yep, dead alright. Shit. Then the room flooded with light. Fuck.

I heard someone laughing above me. "Well well well, isn't this a surprise? Santiago finally sent someone for his bastard then? It's a shame really, he was going to be a nice little ransom ticket. Too bad he killed one of my men. Now all that's left is to deal with you." A cocky voice above me crowed. I turned, looking for the source of the voice. It was a little tricky, considering there was about a dozen guys aiming weapons down at me.

There he was. Wait a minute… oh come on! "Jenkins? Shit, this is your place? Well hell, if I had known that Santiago's kid was captured by you, I would have told him to keep the money." I said, staring at a familiar face. So as not to bore you, here's the quick exposition: Jenkins served with me. Jenkins got some screws loose when we served. Jenkins got discharged. See? Short and to the point. Now onto his reaction to me being here. Ha! The look on his face was priceless!

"Nate? Awww shit… Well, guess we can finally see who the better killer is. Good luck buddy, I'll be waiting for you at the gates of Hell." He stated, before turning and leaving. Well shit.

Instantly, the other 11 guys aimed, and I moved. Grabbing the dead man in front of me, I used him as a shield, making my way out of the room, tossing a grenade as I did. Thanks to my quick thinking, I managed to get out unscathed. Okay, where to go? Tossing the bullet ridden corpse aside, I sprinted down the hall to my right. An explosion boomed behind me.

Well, there goes stealth. Suddenly I could hear the intercom turn on. "Considering you're here now, I'm not taking any chances. See ya Nate! We're on a one way trip to hell!" I heard Jenkins exclaim. That's when alarms started blaring. Then a voice spoke throughout the base.

'Warning: Self Destruct System has been activated. 60 seconds remaining to detonation.' Oh come on! I knew Jenkins was crazy, but this? This tops it. I ran through the facility, gunning down any grunts who got in the way. I was about to make it to the exit when an explosion went off right next to me.

I was sent flying into the wall next to me, and when I impacted, I could tell I broke something vital. The voice from before spoke again. 'Detonation in 10 seconds.' I just lay there on the cold floor, waiting. I shut my eyes, and darkness overtook me.

 _AN:Don't worry, we'll get to the Metal Gear part of the story soon. First however, I want to put something out there: I will get some things wrong in the story. It's been a while since I've played any of the games, so bare with me here. Until next time: read, review and enjoy!_

 _AN 2: Just rewriting these first few chapters folks, nothing to worry about!_


	2. A Chance

_AN: So now we go to Nathan's little journey to the afterlife, where he meets someone... different to say the least. Let's see how this goes shall we?_

I slowly woke up, groaning loudly. Shit, what hit me? That's when I noticed I was laying on something… really soft. Wait what? I opened my eyes and looked underneath me. I was on... clouds? That's when I heard someone clear their throat. I instantly shot up ready to defend myself. I reached for my pistol but found nothing. Shit. I had no weapons whatsoever on me. Oh boy.

"Hey now, none of that. Easy there buddy." I heard someone say. Hmm… American, by the sounds of it. I looked from where the voice originated, and I saw a man sitting behind a desk. He was in his early twenties, and dressed in a two piece suit. He had silver hair and glowing eyes without pupils. He had this goofy grin on his face. Oh joy, this was going to go well.

I sighed heavily. "First off, don't call me buddy. Secondly, where the hell am I? Thirdly, who the hell are you?" I rapidly asked, not in the mood for formalities. The man's grin never left his face, but he did began pulling out files. Wait… they had my name on them! Aw shit.

"Well, first things first: The name's Orion. I'm your… guardian angel so to speak. To answer your second question, you're dead. Yeah, sorry about that." He replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. I stared at him, praying this was a joke. Unfortunately, I knew there was no way I got out of that explosion alive.

My sorrow was apparent because Orion's grin faded, and he got up moving toward a cabinet to the right of him, opening it. Inside were countless bottles of alcohol. "How about a drink then? Pick a name, and I'll provide." He remarked, waving his hand to the bottles.

"Got any scotch whiskey?" I asked hopefully. My shitty day got a little bit better as he pulled out a bottle. "Dalmore?" I asked once more, not believing my eyes. He nodded, the small grin on his face returning.

"Alexander III specifically. You take it neat?" He asked.

"Yeah. Appreciate it." I muttered, falling back into my seat. I could use a drink.

Orion poured two glasses, before bringing one to me. I grabbed it, instantly downing half of it with ease. I was thankful for the slight burn, it certainly helped with the situation. Orion had moved back to his desk, adjusting the open files, his drink already gone. "Well then, let's get to work shall we? Please have a seat." He gestured to a chair that suddenly appeared.

I immediately sat down, downing the rest of the whiskey. "So what happens now?" I asked. Orion sighed and opened up the first file, before pulling out… reading glasses?

"Huh, didn't know angels needed glasses." I said, trying to ease the tension in the room.

"Yeah, I know right? I died young so I still needed these. I could have my eyes repaired, but these were from someone personal so why not?" He told me. He began reading the file. "Another one? You guys are dropping like flies. And the week Allison took off." He muttered, shaking his head, putting the file down and looking at me. "So, let's get certain things out of the way alright? First and foremost: I can't bring you back to your world. Your body was destroyed in the explosion." He said. I winced at the reminder.

"So what are my options then?" I asked, praying for a good answer.

Orion grinned ruefully at the statement. "That's where I come in. I said you couldn't be taken back to your world, however, I can put you somewhere else. Sound good? I mean, it's usually heaven or hell, but I always believed in a third option." He told me. I pondered my choices. After a few minutes I finally told him mine.

"I'll go with the third option please. How does this work?" I asked, hoping for a response.

Out of nowhere, a spinning wheel formed. "A friend of mine suggested using this. He did it with a few other people so I figured why not? This was made depending on your skills, so it may get a little out of hand." Orion explained. As I waited for the wheel to stop spinning, I reached into my pocket. Huh, well what do you know? I still had a Cuban left. I pulled out the cigar, before realizing I didn't have my lighter on me.

"Hey Orion, got a light?" I asked. Orion pulled a matchbook from… somewhere, and lit one. Thank god for small mercies. I brought the lit cigar to my lips, eyeing the wheel. It began to slow down, and I could see the options. They were… quotes? I could see them all: 'You're pretty good.', 'I should go.', and 'A man chooses, a slave obeys.' Oh this was going to suck. I knew most of them, and that was why I was scared.

The wheel finally stopped, landing on 'You're pretty good'. Why did that sound so familiar? Wait a minute… oh hell. Orion confirmed my worries. "Big Boss eh? Well alright then. Looks like you're set then Nate. Don't worry about any identity problems, it's all under control. Good luck with Peace Walker buddy." He told me. That's when my vision went white. Oh boy.

 _AN: And so Nathan's journey begins. Will he be able to change anything? Find out in the next chapter. Until next time, read, review, and enjoy!_

 _AN 2: Just fixing the chapters and adding stuff here folks, don't mind me!_


	3. New World (And New Complications)

_AN: So, after about... a month or so of inactivity, I'm back! Also, I've rewritten this chapter over and over again in that month. So... just be honest in the reviews please. Also hey, I managed to write at least 1500 words!_

I woke up somewhere… grassy. Please tell me I didn't fall into the middle of battle. I opened my eyes, and stared at… the riverbed from the beginning of Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. How could I know that this was that place? Well considering the fact that I saw a couple of Russian, weapon grade helicopters fly over me just now, and ones that haven't been used since the 60's at that, kinda gave me an idea. Yeah, this was much worse.

I stared down at the water, when I noticed something off. I edged closer and saw a face. It was mine, but it was... younger. I checked myself. My irises were as red as before, and my hair was short, messy and black, but everything else was... smaller and much more wimpy. Oh you have got to be shitting me. I raised my arm... yep no muscles there. I checked the rest of my body. No scars, I barely had any muscles, and to top it all off, I was back to being fucking short. Aw great, I look like I was back when I was twelve. Not to mention the fact that I was in torn up clothing that barely even fit me. Hell the only thing I had on me was my survival knife. Oh well this is just great! I may be trained, but my muscles aren't developed, I have little to no equipment, and to top it all off I'm stuck in the fucking jungle! Can today get any worse?!

Wait a minute... now that I think about it, this is where Snake would end up. Actually, where is he? Oh god don't tell me he's dead. Well shit, I just might have messed up... everything. Because if he's dead, I'm dead. I looked ahead of the river, and saw a figure floating down. Oh thank god. Better late than never I suppose.

 _"Well shit. Might as well help him."_ I muttered. Wait what? _"What the hell is... Am I speaking Russian?"_ I groaned. Looks like it. Funny, I haven't done that for a while. " _Let's see... test. Test._ Test. There we go." I said, chuckling. Then I stopped, noticing that my voice was still squeaky. Great. What was I doing again? That's when I saw Snake drift up in front of me. Oh right.

Snake was unconscious and as messed up as the game had shown it. Now that I had a good look at him, this was definitely Naked Snake, so my arrival here didn't change that at least. I moved over to him, and I could hear him groan out. I grabbed him by his shirt and started dragging him. Oh god he's heavy! Come on Nate, you can do this! I... barely managed to drag him towards the tree trunk in front of me. Ouch, this guy was fucked up. Well, might as well and try and fix him up. Because I sure as hell ain't waiting two hours for him to try and fix it himself.

Let's see... I disinfected the cuts first, applied the styptic to stop the bleeding, then started to stitch them up. After finishing that and putting some bandages, I set the elbow back in place, setting it into a splint and putting it in a sling. I... honestly couldn't do much for the broken rib he had, so I... set it as best I could, and bandaged it up. I could hear him groaning as I worked on him. You know now that I noticed it, Snake was actually pretty tall compared to me. I'm surprised that I managed to pull him out of the water.

I could hear the radio ringing. I decided to leave it be. It would be a bit awkward to answer the radio now would it? So now I play the waiting game. That's when I spotted a few fish in the river. When my stomach started growling, I knew just what to do. It's been a while since I've had fish.

* * *

It was a few hours later when Snake started to wake up. I was munching on a small fish when I heard him groan. I turned to see him moving. Well that won't do at all. I moved towards him. _"No. Don't move. You'll just open the wounds again."_ I told him in Russian. I figured that an American, English speaking child in Cold War-era Russia would just make alarm bells ring. While an American child speaking English might also ring bells, it wouldn't ring as many.

Snake looked up quickly, his eyes meeting mine. To play the part of a small child, I flinched away. Snake immediately had regret in his eyes. He held up his good arm. "Easy now. I'm not going to hurt you." He said. Hello David Hayter! I stayed away from him still. He looked at me. "Can you understand English?" He asked me. Might as well be truthful. I nodded. Snake looked at my handy work. "You did this? You're pretty good." He chuckled, checking the slings and bandages.

I had to restrain myself from freaking out. Instead I just nodded again. Snake chuckled. "Not bad kid. What are you doing here?" He asked, looking at me. It's funny, I had an excuse. Only problem was I was drawing a blank right now, so I did the next best thing. I scrunched my face, before shaking my head. Snake stared at me, trying to find something. "Can't remember huh? That's odd." He finally said.

That's when I noticed that Snake's radio was ringing. He answered it immediately. I couldn't exactly hear who was on the other side, but I had a good guess who. Zero probably. "Yeah, I can hear you Major." Snake said. Zero said something, and Snake looked at me. "Actually I'm fine. I got some help." I could practically hear Zero shout. Snake chuckled. "Long story. Major... The Boss... she defected." He sighed. Ah yes, forgot about that part. Snake looked up in the air, and I followed his gaze. There was the recovery balloon. "I see it Major. I'll see you soon." He said.

Snake looked at me. "You know, I'm sure that I can make room for you. Come on, I'll give you a ride kid." He said, gesturing to the balloon. I shook my head, and ran into the jungle. "Kid wait!" I heard him call. I ignored him, and kept running. I couldn't risk getting stuck in the US, not when I knew what was coming. Finally I found a place I could lay low. Seeing that it was night by the time I had stopped, I made a makeshift bed and laid down. I shut my eyes, the sounds of the forest music to my ears. Finally I was able to rest.

* * *

 **(The Next Morning)**

I woke up to the sounds of the forest, just as I had fallen asleep to them the night before. Unfortunately I had to get up, despite the cool bed of leaves I used to make a bed. Guess the first thing I should do was scout out the area. Using the trees, I moved. Despite how weak I was at the moment, I could still lift myself. Thankfully I didn't pull anything as I traversed the jungle.

The first thing I was did was check out the area that Snake met Eva. I'd passed through most of the stuff undetected, so it was easy to scope the place out. Nothing major was different, so that was promising. Thankfully nothing like me being discovered happened, so I decided to head back to where I had fallen asleep. Hmm... I could use this. Pulling down some branches, I managed to position them in a way to cover my area up. After that, I decided to do a quick little patrol. That's when my luck finally started to kick in.

As I was walking around, I tripped over something. Managing to catch myself, I turned to see a backpack. I sighed, in relief or annoyance, I couldn't tell. Who just leaves a backpack lying around here? Ah well, not like it was going to hurt for me to look inside. I whistled at what I saw. Talk about a care package. There was canned food in here, along with a can opener! Oh sweet relief.

After munching on some food, I decided to take a small nap. Have to keep my energy up you know? After that little boost, I decided to search the area. Thankfully it looks like there wasn't much of a presence military wise. I decided to make use of how little activity there was. Using some branches along with a small cover, I was able to make something of a shelter. Well, that should last me for the better part of a week at least. Well, one thing down, a lot more to go.

The next day was a bit more exciting. I was scouting out the bridges when I came across a lone soldier. Quickly, I jumped into the nearby bushes, hoping he didn't spot me. By the sound of things, he was scouting out the area for something. Let's see... I'd have to take him out in a way that looks like an accident. Oh joy, he was right next to the cliff. I walked up behind the soldier, who was talking on the radio. I deftly unclipped the bandolier of grenades around the guy, then I pushed him off the edge of the cliff. He hit the walls at least three times, drawing blood. Oh yeah, ain't no way he survived that.

Picking up the grenades, I studied them, trying to see what I had. Let's see... three frag grenades, two smoke, and one stun grenade. Well that's a good haul. Wait... oh shit, I should probably get out of here. They might send someone to check on the guy I just sent tumbling downwards. Yeah... I should probably go.

 **(Some time later)**

I... may have screwed up. Scratch that, I definitely screwed up. I was a bit overzealous in killing that guard. Looks like he _wasn't_ on his own. His squad came looking for him, and now they're searching the forest for... I honestly don't know. Maybe their hoping to find their missing guy, or maybe they figured out someone killed him. Whatever the case may be, I was currently sitting above some rock formations, staring down at a group of angry Soviets who had no idea I was above them.

Before I dropped down, something whacked me on the head. What the hell was that? Looking down, I saw a... headset? Right next to it was a small note.

 _'Put this on. Now.'_

This better be help. I put on the headset, whispering into it. "Orion? This you?" I asked.

I heard a chuckle on the other line. A woman's. _"Not exactly. Forgive me if I'm abrupt, but we don't have time. If you want to stay alive, do exactly what I tell you to do, understood?"_ She asked me. Her accent was... different to say the least. It wasn't like any other I had heard before. I shook my head.

"Why the hell should I listen to you? You don't even know me." I hissed back, eyeing the squad beneath me. The woman growled.

 _"Your name is Nathan Walker. Abandoned at birth. Joined the U.S military at age 18. Served for two separate four year terms before being honorably discharged. Continued to do combat missions as a mercenary for the next five years before ultimately dying. See? I know you. Now will you listen up? You're going to have to move if you don't wanna get caught."_ She told me. Well shit. Against my better judgement, I'm listening to her. The woman waited for a few moments. _"Left. Now."_

I scurried left as silently as I could, narrowly avoiding the flashlight aimed in my direction.

 _"Move to your right and get off those rocks... now."_

I followed her directions, hopping down. Again, I avoided the lights. Damn, she's good.

 _"Head into the forest, forty steps forward. You'll find one man on your left. He's right in front of some bushes. You know what to do."_

She doesn't need to tell me twice. I slipped into the foliage, looking for the guy she mentioned. There! Right in front of bushes. Well shit, she's right again! Slipping into the bushes the soldier had his back to, I brought out my knife. Shit, he's a little tall for me. What can I do to get him to kneel without making much noise? Oh, idea! I took one of the smoke grenades from my bandolier, tossing it between his legs.

The movement caught his attention, making him jump slightly. Muttering something, the soldier moved to pick up the grenade. That's when I struck. I moved, bringing my knife up and shoving it into his throat. Not taking any chances, I tore it left, ripping out the guy's jugular. He fell to the floor, and I dragged him into the bushes without a sound.

Searching him, I found a first aid kit, bug spray, binoculars and a spare set of fatigues. Nice. The headset rang once more.

 _"It looks like you're in the clear for now. Good job. Keep the headset, it might be useful for you."_

I chuckled, thankful for at least some backup. "Do I at least get your name?" I asked her. Silence, but only for a moment.

 _"Allison. Good luck Nathan."_ With that, she was gone.

* * *

After my encounter with Allison, I decided that laying low would be the best option for me. For the next six days, I managed to avoid any of the other patrols that went through the forest. I moved my shelter twice, just in case I was getting a little too cozy where I was. Right now, I was munching on some python, just chilling in my shelter, with the bandolier set up on the side. That's when the forest around me shook, and HOLY SHIT THAT'S THE DRONE IN FRONT OF ME!

Thankfully the drone didn't land on me, just near me. I made my way to the drone. It was... badass to say the least. Let's see... whoa no way. I plucked out a small pistol. Inspecting it, I realized that I was holding the EZ Gun. You know, that nifty little god gun you get for choosing Very Easy mode. Well now I have a decent weapon now. I pulled out a small pouch filled up with tranqs. Nice. That's when I heard the clatter of hooves. That's my queue. I pocketed the pistol and the pouch, and made my way to my shelter. I strapped on the bandolier of grenades, took the bag, which had everything, and got the fuck out of dodge. Time to make my way to the factory. I'll just let Snake deal with this. Besides, I didn't feel like taking on The Boss just yet.

* * *

(Some time later)

So thankfully I had the miraculous ability to traverse through the area that Snake couldn't, so I got to the factory in a short time. Sure there was a small incident with a cobra, but I digress. So now I'm here, sitting in Sokolov's room and just waiting for...'BANG!' There we go. Snake burst into the room, knife at the ready. His eyes went straight to me, widening in shock. "Kid?! What the hell are you doing here?" He asked me. I just smiled and shrugged. He shook his head when we both heard the sound of a motorcycle. Snake looked at me.

"Kid, wait here. I'll be back, and I'm expecting answers." He warned me. As he left, I decided to follow. This ought to be fun, besides I really wanted to meet Eva already.

 _AN: Yeah, I'm just going to cut it here folks. Also, yes Nathan was originally going end up in Peace Walker, but due to some... complications, he ended up in Snake Eater instead. Also, if Snake seems a bit OOC, I'm sticking to the fact that he's still out of it due to The Boss's betrayal. Until next time, Read, Review, and Enjoy!_

 _AN: Once again, making some changes here and there._


	4. Meeting Eva (And Other Stuff)

_AN: So... hi! So as a special little treat for you guys due to the small updates, this chapter is over 2000 words! Special thanks to TMNTGirl for the little review a while ago. Enjoy!_

I followed Snake outside much to his annoyance, before he stopped. Lo and behold, there was Eva, with her motorcycle and all. She flashed the headlight at Snake, blinding him. Thankfully I looked away, so I was perfectly fine.

"Sorry I'm late." Eva chuckled. I could see the Chinese Type 17 strapped to her side. This was going to be fun.

"Cut the engine, they'll hear us!" Snake growled out, covering his eyes. I decided not to step in at the moment, and just let this pan out.

"Are you the agent they sent?" Eva asked.

"Are you ADAM? I thought you were supposed to be a man." Snake shot back. I saw Eva shrug.

"Adam couldn't make it." She said. Yeah, tell me about it.

Snake's patience was starting to break by the looks of it. "Alright then, say the password. Who are the Patriots?" Snake asked. Eva remained silent. "Who are the Patriots?" He asked again. That's when I noticed a few soldiers sneaking around. Here we go. "Answer me!" He snapped. That's when the soldiers showed up, aiming their guns at us. Well shit.

"Trapped?" Snake groaned, looking at me. I nodded, grinning cheekily.

"Get down!" Eva warned us. I grabbed Snake, yanking him to the ground. That's when Eva pulled out her pistol, doing that badass gun sweep thing. All the soldiers dropped dead, and Snake and I slowly got up.

"There... is your answer." She said, reloading her gun. She took off her helmet, and sauntered over to us. As she walked over to us, she zipped down her jumpsuit. Damn... the games don't do her justice at all. All that smooth skin... Gah! Focus Nate! She finally stood in front of us. "The name's Eva." She said, staring at Snake. Snake was... very obviously staring at her rather impressive cleavage... and kept staring. God this guy really didn't get out much did he? I elbowed him hard in the ribs, and he shook his head before looking up to greet her.

"Uh... sorry" He said. Yeah you better be. Eva looked down at me.

"Who's the kid? Didn't realize there was anyone else out here." She said, raising an eyebrow. Snake looked at me as well. I couldn't help but chuckle, scratching my head nervously.

"That's... a really good question. Come on kid, we have a lot to talk about." Snake said, grabbing me by the scruff of my shirt and dragging me inside. Okay getting a little rough there.

Eva must have noticed my discomfort, and slapped Snake over the head. "Don't be so rough with him. We might need answers but he's still a kid." She hissed at him. I blushed at her actions. Huh, guess being young has it's perks. Wait did I just blush? Aw hell she probably thinks I'm adorable. And now I hate being young again. We walked inside, heading to Sokolov's old room with Snake muttering behind us.

* * *

Right now me and Eva were sitting on one bed, with Snake on the other. Both were staring at me expectantly.

"Well kid? Who are you? What are you doing here?" Snake asked me. I looked at the ground, not looking at either of them. Okay... how to explain this? Come on Nate think of something dammit! Oh I know! Time to pull the good old fashioned amnesia card!

"I... don't know. I don't remember anything about my family. Just... flashes. I... I..." I couldn't finish, instead just looking at them with tears starting to pour out of my eyes. What? As much as I hate it, I can milk the fuck out of being a child. Thankfully it seemed to be working, if Eva's eye's softening and Snake looking away was anything to go by.

"Whoa there... Uh... A little help here?" Snake asked looking at Eva, confusion very evident on his face. If I wasn't in character I would be cackling at his expression. Eva went to work immediately, pulling me into a hug and cooing softly, as well as very close to her... well let's not focus on that shall we?

"I'll just check the perimeter. Take all the time you need." Snake said, before standing up and leaving.

Eva noticed my tears kept going. "Shh... it's fine. Let it all out." She told me, and I did. I guess my death finally hit me, as well as everything else. Jesus... all the people I left behind... my home. And like that the dam burst.

Me and Eva just sat there, with me crying my eyes out. After thirty minutes I finally stopped. Eva looked at me curiously. "Better there little one?" She asked. I wiped my eyes before nodding. "Don't worry, we won't ask you anything else." She reassured me. Then she went out to bring Snake in. I decided to lay down, and get some rest. As I slept, I could vaguely feel someone wrap their arm around me, pulling me into a hug.

* * *

I woke up rather early in the morning, noticing someone was indeed holding me in a hug. A quick check showed that it was Eva next to me, with Snake on the other bed out like a light, snoring his head off. Despite wanting to stay in this position, I needed to stretch my legs. It took a while, but I managed to get out of Eva's surprisingly tight hold.

Heading outside, I checked a pocket watch I had looted a while ago. Huh, only five something? Ah well. I quietly made my up some destroyed stairs, grabbing the AK-47 at the top of them. After grabbing it and storing it somewhere safe, I noticed something flashing in the dark. I walked over to the flashing thing to find... holy shit.

I was staring at an Remington Model 51 pistol. How the hell...? I thought they stopped production of this model. Here's a quick little history lesson: the Model 51 was the basis for the M1911, but was unfortunately not put into production due to us joining WWI. The Model 51 is lighter, more accurate, with less recoil, and has less moving parts to worry about. Sorry about that, but goddamn this was a beautiful gun. I picked it up... huh, fully loaded. Nice. On the ground next to me was about... four magazines with .32 rounds in them. Oh I am keeping this beauty. I grabbed the gun and the magazines, went back inside.

After putting the 51 and the magazines in my bag, I noticed that both Snake and Eva were still asleep, so I figured I'd head back to sleep as well. With some precise movements, I squirmed my way into Eva's arms. This was actually a very comfortable place to be. Soon enough I drifted back into sleep.

* * *

I woke up a little bit later when Eva moved. When I felt her leave the bed, I got up as well. That's when I noticed that she had stripped down to her underwear while I was still getting up. I knew I forgot something. Eva noticed me staring, and winked at me. I immediately turned away blushing. Damn hormones. I turned over to Snake, and noticed his eyes flickering open.

Smirking, I decided to mess with him a bit. I moved in front of him, blocking his view of Eva. That's when I heard someone sneaking around. Snake heard the same thing, making a noise of surprise and shooting up. Eva turned to him. "What's the matter?" She asked.

Snake looked outside. "We're surrounded... I see... 4 of them." He said. Eva went over to the window as well. Her eyes widened.

"We've got company! It's the Ocelot unit! Let's get out of here! Hurry! Don't forget you gear!" She warned us, grabbing her helmet. Eva moved over to the bed, grabbing it. "Here, give me a hand!" She told Snake. The two of them moved the bed frame out of the way, revealing a trap door. While they were doing that, I went and grabbed my backpack.

"We can use this to get to the basement." Eva said, before dropping down. I could see her crouch down to check something out. "Dammit!... Ocelot." She growled. Oh yeah, forgot about that. Eva turned to the Snake. "I'll get past them on my bike. I'll call you later." She told him.

"OK. I'll keep them busy." Snake said. She looked at him, before giving him a kiss on his cheek. Ha! His face! Then Eva ruffled my hair much to my annoyance.

"Don't go dying on me now." She warned us, before putting on her helmet and crawling away. Before he closed the hatch, I pulled some stun grenades out, passing them to Snake. He raised and eyebrow.

"How the hell did you get these?" He asked in wonder. I shrugged. "Never mind. Just stay down there OK? Thanks by the way." He said, ruffling my hair. That's going to get old.

I dropped into the hatch, and closed it behind me. As I crawled I could hear the door get kicked open. After that well... it sounded fucking hilarious. I could hear the stun grenade go off, then what sounded like the most one sided beating I've ever heard. Then I heard four bodies drop to the floor. Ha! I managed to crawl out of the basement, and into the open.

I turned to see a bunch of crates, which led up to a sniper at the top of the building. Time to pull my weight around here. I crawled up the crates and crept up on the sniper. Since I was too short to stab him in the neck, I did the next best thing: I kicked him in the nuts. The soldier dropped down to his knees, which gave me a chance to hit him over the head his own gun. He stumbled over to the edge, before falling off the roof. Whoops... ah well not like he was important.

I saw Snake burst out of the room, catching the attention of the last two soldiers, with one on each side of the building. I shot the one farthest away from Snake with the EZ Gun. The tranquilizer hit the unlucky bastard in the head, dropping him instantly. I saw Snake confront the other soldier and... whoa. The soldier attacked Snake with a knife, which was a big mistake on his part. Snake nearly moved at lightning speed, putting his CQC to use. Damn, it's something to see it in game, but to see it in real life is something else entirely.

That's when we heard the gunshots. Snake turned and saw me. I pointed to where I knew Ocelot was. Snake nodded in thanks, and moved out. I did as well, creeping through the rooftop, until I was right above Ocelot. I could see the knife at Eva's throat, but I couldn't do anything right now.

"I've been waiting for this moment." Ocelot chuckled. I suppressed the urge to shudder. God, I forgot how obsessed he was at this point. Snake had his gun aimed right at Ocelot. "That's it! That's the stance!" Ocelot said in glee. Eva tried to escape, but Ocelot stopped her. "I don't think so." He sneered at her, before grabbing her chest.

Calm down, calm... let Snake deal with this. I sorta tuned out after that, just waiting for the right moment. After Ocelot got his ass handed to him by Eva and started to run, I struck. I knew I couldn't kill him, time paradox and all, but that didn't mean I couldn't hurt him. I dropped down next to Snake and Eva as he ran away, and I threw a discarded pipe at him. Sure it might have been petty, but still. My aim was true, striking him in the head. While it didn't stop him, it did slow him down.

Eva took this as an opportunity to aim her gun at him, but Snake stopped her. "Don't!" He ordered. I could feel Eva's incredulous stare.

"Why?" She snapped at him. Snake kept his eyes on Ocelot.

"He's still young." He answered. Eva scoffed.

"You'll regret stopping me. Dammit! I've got to get back before he does!" She groaned. Eva stared at Snake once more. "Remember what I told you. Don't you dare forgot it!" She said, pointing her finger at him. She ruffled my hair once more, before getting the hell out of dodge.

I looked at Snake. "She said to keep an eye on you. Come on kid, let's get moving." He said, answering my unspoken question. With that, me and Snake ran into the jungle. Let's do this!

 _AN: So now we've met Eva and Ocelot. Apologies if Eva seems a bit OOC, but there's a good reason for that. Now we have a good old fashioned team up with Snake and Nathan. Until next time, Read, Review, and Enjoy!_

 _AN 2: Last one, I swear! After this, expect the newest chapter to be out in a few days._


	5. Welcome to the Jungle

Chapter 5: Welcome to the Jungle

 _AN: Hehe... sorry about the wait folks! What with finals coming along, my constantly hating how this chapter went, it was pure hell. To make up for it, I promise it will be smooth sailing from here on out... probably. Anyways, thanks to the review by Maxxus Herald, I changed up my writing style. Combine that with the fact that it's been a few months since I updated this story, I'm hoping I've improved. Enjoy!_

* * *

Before we ran off into the jungle, I tugged on Snake's arm. He looked at me.

"What's up kid?" He asked. I gestured for him to follow me. I walked over to where I stashed the AK, pulling it out and handing it to him. He looked at it, chuckling.

"Thanks kid, really. Unfortunately I'll have to decline. This is still a stealth operation." He said. I deflated a bit. Forgot about that part. Snake pulled out the ammo though.

"Don't worry. We can still use this stuff. Never know when we can use a distraction. Come on, let's get going." He said.

I followed Snake through the forest, eventually coming to the swamp. I saw Snake about to dive into the water when I stopped him.

He turned and looked at me. "What is it?" He asked.

I pointed to where he was about to jump in. He looked over and blanched. Staring right at him was a crocodile. Yeah, surprised he didn't see that. I pulled out the EZ Gun, shooting it in the eye. What? I know how tough that hide is. Ain't no way in hell is a tranquilizer going to pierce that thing. I saw Snake's eyes light up, as if he had a great idea.

"Hey kid, you think you can cover me? I'll carry you on my back if you take care of the rest of these." He said, gesturing to the now unconscious crocodile. Uh, I'm conflicted. One one hand, it sounded like a good idea tactically. On the other hand, it was fucking humiliating. Ah screw it. I nodded, and Snake turned around, wading into the water. As soon as he was at waist height, I hopped on.

From there we were just moving along. Thankfully not many crocodiles came after us, so it was smooth sailing. We finally made it across the shore. Snake picked up some bullets and a grenade on the ground, when his radio started beeping. He quickly answered it. While this conversation was going on, I decided to check my bag again. Better safe than sorry you know?

I pulled out the most important thing first, the Remington. Thankfully the gun was still usable, and after taking out the mag, I saw the bullets were all good. Thank god. I loaded the gun once more, before looking over at Snake. He was still talking to Eva, but now he was looking at me. Wait what?

"He's fine. Don't worry." He said. Eva was asking about me? Ahh I'm flattered. I gave a small thumbs up in response, putting the Remington in my waistline, next to the EZ Gun. Snake nodded, finishing up the conversation with Eva. He looked at me once more.

"You good to go kid?" He asked. I nodded, jerking my head in the direction of the crevice were I remembered the Ocelot fight was. He nodded and we were off.

* * *

I stared at the electric fence, waiting to see what Snake would do. Wait, forgot he didn't find the goggles. I tapped him on the shoulder, passing him the thermal goggles. He nodded in thanks, flipping the goggles on. I waited for him to find the hole. He immediately moved, crawling through the small opening. I followed him, and saw him taking down the claymores one by one. I saw the dog before he did, so I brought up the EZ Gun. I aimed and fired. The dog dropped unconscious. Snake patted me on the shoulder, before turning to climb the tree next to us.

I saw a guard coming to check on the dog, so I took care of him with the EZ Gun as well. I climbed the tree, taking a bit longer than I was used to. Damn these weak muscles! When I got to the branch, I saw the dog getting back up. I shot him again with the tranqs, and he dropped again. I hopped off the branch, going into a roll as I landed next to Snake.

It was the same thing after that. I followed Snake, tranquilizing guards where we saw them. Eventually we came across the small base. Snake turned to me.

"I want you to follow me exactly, alright? Shoot when I tell you to shoot, move when I tell you to move, understood?" He asked. I nodded, giving him a small salute. He grinned, gesturing me to follow.

We slowly crept forward, when I noticed a guard. Snake nudged my shoulder, and I took aim. As the guard dropped, Snake shot forward, catching them before they fell. Snake searched the guard. I could see him pocketing some bullets, before heading out. We crawled through the hole in the fence, dropping into the trenches. We moved a bit faster, but eventually I saw another guard.

I turned to Snake, who nodded. I knocked out the guard, who Snake dragged into the trench. After searching the guard, he turned to me.

"See anybody out there kid?" He asked. I peeked out, looking around. No one was around us thankfully. I shook my head, and Snake nodded. "Good. Come on." He said. By the looks of things me being here didn't change anything. Let's hope it stays that way. Damn it I just jinxed myself didn't I?

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

(Orion's POV)

I sighed as I tossed another file aside. I still haven't been able to pin down what exactly happened in regards to Nathan's arrival. With how I sent him, he should have been dropped as an average soldier in Militaires Sans Frontières without any problems. Now he was a twelve year old stuck in an _extremely_ dangerous situation. It looked like this was one case I had to be a part of personally.

"Speaking of which..." I muttered, waving a hand. Instantly my apparel went from a two piece suit to the average gear of one of those Russian soldiers near Nathan. I checked my self over. Hmm... I looked the part, but something was missing. Oh that's right! I cleared my throat.

"Testing... Testing... _Testing.. ah there we go._ " I said, the language I was speaking changing from English to Russian. _"Damn... haven't used this since I visited the Metro. Wonder how Artyom's doing."_ I muttered. While reminiscing was fun and all, I needed to get some more equipment.

I walked over to a door on my right. This was basically my armory, holding all the weapons I had collected over the years. Damn it's cramped in here. I started rummaging through the room, trying to find a few weapons.

Let's see... wait was this it... nope that's a lightsaber. I tossed that aside, grumbling. Now where was... ah there we go! I reached into a pile of guns I saw, pulling out an AK-47. You'd think that this would be the easiest thing to find in the room, but nope. I checked to make sure it was loaded, before reaching back into the pile, grabbing a Makarov pistol. Well, everything looks good, so I guess it's time to head out. That's when the phone on my desk rang. Oh hell.

I walked over to it. Who the hell was calling at this time? I answered the phone. _"Hello?"_ I asked. Oh shit, still speaking Russian. I cleared my throat.

"Sorry about that. Hello?" I asked. I froze when I heard the voice on the other line. Oh boy, it's her.

" **Hello there Guardian. I'm calling to let you know that the steps to stopping... him have decreased by a few thousand. Any reason why?"** She asked. I shook my head and chuckled. Forgot how straightforward she is.

"Let's just say that a few new variables came into play." I said in response. I heard a sigh on the opposite line.

 **"Are they good or bad variables?"** She asked tiredly. I smirked. Of course that was the first thing they asked.

"Definitely good, I promise. How are things on your end?" I asked. I heard another sigh.

 **"All in all not too bad. I would be more reassured if-"** She got cut off by something. **"Apologies, but I have to go. Good luck out there Guardian."** She told me. I smiled.

"And good luck to you...Contessa" I said, ending the call. Well, looks like things are going to be getting better. Good. Now where was I? Oh right!

I cleared my throat again, switching back to Russian. With one final check to make sure everything was alright, I traveled.

* * *

 **Bolshaya Past Base**

I... suppose the best thing to say was appeared, in the forest base, clad in my disguise. Let's see... by the looks of things, Nathan and Snake were about to make their way over here. I walked around and began patrolling the area. Hm... the layout of the guards was different than the game portrayed. Problematical. Eventually I heard a muffled thump near me. I turned to see Snake dragging an unconscious guard into the little... trench I think?

I slowly made my way over, trying not to draw attention to myself. So Nathan was going for spare gear then? Alright, I can work with that. I discreetly followed the path I knew that led to the armory shed. I saw Nathan peak out, freezing when he saw me. I lifted my balaclava, winking at him. Seeing the look on his face, I sent him a little message.

 ** _'Hey buddy. Look, I can't explain everything right now, just know that I've got your back here, okay? You're getting out of this alive, I swear it. Nod if you hear me.'_** I told him mentally. He nodded slowly. I pointed towards the shed, which was watched by one guard. **_'When I give you the signal, it's free to enter, alright?'_** I asked him. He nodded again, before disappearing. Good. I walked over to the lone guard, who was starting to get bored.

 _"Hey! Trade patrol routes with me? It's starting to get dull for me."_ I asked him, indicating the route behind me. The guard sighed.

 _"Much obliged comrade. I was just about to ask you the same thing. Anymore of this standing around and I'll pass out from boredom. Have at it."_ He said, walking down the path I came from. I chuckled, purposefully looking away from the armory shed. I heard Snake get up, with Nathan following him. The door behind me creaked open, and I knew that the two of them were looting away. I moved over to the supply shed, standing in front of the electric fence. I waited for a good three minutes, when I figured out that the two of them were done. Well considering that they were sneaking up on me right now, it was safe to assume.

 ** _'Hey Nathan. Before you shoot, it's me pal. Go on ahead, loot away.'_** I told him. Nathan lowered the gun, and whispered something to Snake. As they looted yet again, I decided to inspect my gun. I nearly cursed when I realized that the gun I was holding was a Kalash from the Metro. Damn, I knew something was off. I heard the door behind me open again. No time for beating yourself up Orion. I heard Snake and Nathan walking away from me, and towards where I knew Ocelot was waiting for them.

I was about to try and follow them when I noticed I was getting weak. Damn, still haven't adjusted to the world change properly. Well before I vanish, I guess I could cause a little chaos. I moved over to the Hind. Checking it over, I discreetly cut a few wires connecting the engine, before loudly cursing. It caught the attention of one of the other guards, who moved over to me.

 _"There a problem over here?"_ He asked. I gestured to the Hind.

 _"It's the fucking Hind! Looks like some idiot cut the wires when they were messing with the engine. It's non flyable now."_ I said. The guard groaned.

 _"We just got this thing. Good eye. I'll see if I can get someone over here in the next few days to replace this. Doubtful however."_ They said, walking away. I smirked as I began to fade away. Good luck Nathan.

 _AN: And that concludes the chapter! Man, that was something else eh? Bit of foreshadowing on my part on what's happening down the line, not going to lie there. Next chapter's going to include the boss battle, don't worry. Until next time, Read, Review and Enjoy!_


End file.
